Liebesopfer und Abendessen
by Sakiku
Summary: ... oder: Warum Sasuke seine Fangirls zu Recht fürchtet. Herr und Frau Haruno unterhalten sich über Sakura's Vernarrtheit in einen gewissen Uchiha-Erben.


Disclaimer: Naja, außer der Geschichte selber gehört mir nichts - weder Sasuke noch Sakura noch die Naruto-Welt.

* * *

**Liebesopfer und Abendessen**

oder:

**Warum Sasuke ****seine Fangirls zu Recht fürchtet**

„Meine sehr verehrteste Frau Gemahlin. Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen mich darüber zu informieren, warum ich eines meiner Hemden gefunden habe als ich nach der Ursache unserer verstopften Toilette gesucht habe?"

Yamashita Haruno, ein blonder, recht unauffälliger Mann mit vielen Lachfalten um die Augen, lehnt lässig gegen den Türstock in der Küche. Seine Lachfalten sind im Moment jedoch etwas säuerlich verzogen weil das undefinierbare, tropfende, schwarz-pinke Etwas, das er an seinen Fingerspitzen hoch hält, einen ziemlich penetranten Geruch verströmt. Mit viel Phantasie könnte man dieses Etwas als ein schwarzes Hemd identifizieren, das dem gut gebauten Mann, der es hoch hält, einige Nummern zu klein ist. Die vollkommen durchgeweichten rosa-roten Papierfetzen, die an dem schwarzen Stoff kleben, machen die Sache nicht gerade einfacher.

„Ich weiß," fügt er beschwichtigend hinzu, „jeder kann mal etwas im Trockner vergessen. Aber meinst du nicht, dass es bessere Wege gibt ein ruiniertes Hemd los zu werden als es die Toilette runter zu spülen?"

Yodoko Haruno, seine zierliche rothaarige Frau, hält im Gemüseschälen inne. Der finstere Blick mit dem sie ihn beglückt ist so kalt dass er Lava gefrieren könnte.

„Das, mein verehrtester Herr Gemahl," bemerkt sie beißend, „ist das Handwerk deiner Tochter. Und bitte schmeiß es in einen Kübel Wasser. Kannst du nicht sehen dass du auf meinen frisch gewischten Küchenboden tropfst?"

Yamashita Harunos Blick wandert zu seinen Füßen, um die herum sich bereits eine geruchsintensive Pfütze bildet. Kommentarlos beeilt er sich, dem Ratschlag seiner Frau nachzukommen. Von irgendwo her nimmt er sogar einen alten Lappen und fängt etwas unbeholfen an, die Sauerei aufzuwischen.

„Wie kommt es dass Sakura eins meiner Hemden in die Finger gekriegt hat?" fragt er neugierig.

Yodoko Haruna würfelt eifrig ihre Karotten. „Oh, das ist nicht deins. Weißt du, sogar wenn ich es ein halbes Jahr lang im Trockner liegen lassen hätte wäre es nicht um so viel geschrumpft."

„Wem gehört es dann? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass weder du noch Sakura so dunkle Shirts habt."

„Deiner Tochter nach zu urteilen ist dieses Hemd ein Liebesopfer."

Yamashita erstarrt mit seinem tropfenden Lumpen. Er schielt zu ihr hoch. „_Was_ ist es?"

Seine Frau würfelt weiterhin ungerührt ihre Karotten. „Ein Liebesopfer. Anscheinend haben sie und ihre Freundin Ino ein Zauberritual gefunden, mit dem sie ihre einzige und wahre Liebe an sich binden können."

„Yodoko, sie ist erst _zehn_! Meinst du nicht, dass die zwei für so etwas ein bisschen zu jung sind?"

Seine Frau zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ich hab mir das ‚Ritual' angeschaut. Da war nichts Schlimmes dabei, also hab ich sie machen lassen."

Nachdem der Boden endlich sauber ist schmeißt Yamashita seinen Lappen schwungvoll in die Spüle und setzt sich an den Tisch. Er entgeht nur knapp einem weitern finsteren Blick seiner Frau. „Ist das der Grund warum unser Badezimmer komplett verräuchert ist, der Teppich mit roten Papierfetzen bedeckt, und eine Lampe im Waschbecken liegt?"

Mit eleganten, ökonomischen Bewegungen fängt Yodoko Haruno an ihre Zwiebeln zu hacken. „Jawoll, das ist der Grund. Hier, das haben sie da gelassen bevor sie heute Früh zu Ino gegangen sind."

Er nimmt ihr den Zettel, den sie ihm entgegenstreckt, aus der Hand. Das Papier sieht aus als ob es von zwei pubertierenden Mädchen bekritzelt worden wäre, komplett mit Herzchen, rosa Blümchen, und I (Herz) U's.

_**Das Ritual der einzig wahren, Wahren Lieben**_

_- funktioniert nur __um Mitternacht bei Vollmond _(abgehakt)

_Wir brauchen:_

_- Drei rote Rosen, nach Möglichkeit frisch mit Morgentau, als Symbol Wahrer Liebe_(abgehakt)

_- Weißes Band, zu einer Krone geflochten, für ewige Glückseeligkeit_(abgehakt)

_- Opfer der Wahren Liebe (eine seiner Haarsträhnen, etwas von persönlichem Wert für ihn__, o. ä.): opfere etwas von ihm jetzt um ihn danach ganz zu kriegen_ (abgehakt)

Yamashita ist leicht verwirrt als er zu seiner ihm den Rücken zukehrenden Frau aufschaut. „Bist du dir sicher dass sie dieses Ritual versucht haben? So wie ich meine Tochter kenne, hätte sie versucht die Anweisungen Wort für Wort zu befolgen."

Yodoko ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihre Zwiebeln anzurösten um sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Nein, das ist schon das Ritual das sie gemacht haben. Nachdem deine Tochter einige Anweisungen für undurchführbar befunden hat, hat sie nach Alternativen gesucht."

Er starrt sie etwas ungläubig an. „Letzte Nacht war _Neumond_. Mir ist nicht ganz klar, wie sie das verpasst haben können."

Gelassen rührt sie in ihren Zwiebeln und schüttet die Karottenwürfel dazu. „Häng eine Lampe ins Fenster, montier davor eine Scheibe weißes Papier, und voila, fertig ist der Vollmond."

„Ah, die Lampe im Waschbecken," nickt er wissend. „Und die Rosen frisch von Morgentau?"

„Ino hat darauf beharrt dass ihre Mutter ihnen nie im Leben ein paar ihrer Rosen abtreten würde, also haben sie sie aus rotem Krepp-Papier ausgeschnitten. Daher kommen übrigens die Fussel auf dem Badezimmerteppich. Sie waren auch der Meinung dass, nachdem sie keine echten Rosen hatten, sie es durch Masse wettmachen müssten. Und ich hab sie gerade noch davon abgehalten mein neues Rosen-Parfum als Morgentau herzunehmen."

„Einwandfreie Logik," murmelt er. Leider nicht leise genug, da seine Frau ihm einen weiteren, vernichtenden Blick zuwirft.

„Nicht mit meinem neuen Rosenparfum! Reich mir mal die Soja-Sauce rüber."

Er schiebt ihr die Flasche über die Arbeitsfläche zu und setzt sich wieder, leicht nachdenklich. „Hm, das wäre die Erklärung für die rosa Papierfetzen, die an dem Hemd geklebt sind. Möchte ich überhaupt wissen, was sie mit dem weißen Band angestellt haben?"

„Ach, das war noch das harmloseste. Sie haben eins aus Sakuras alter Puppenkiste hervor gekramt, und laut Ritual haben sie es nur an ihre Stirn halten müssen während sie zu Weihrauch den Namen ihrer gewünschten Person beschworen haben."

Er stimmt ihr zu. „Das ist wirklich nicht zu schlimm. Aber ihr Liebesopfer? Wo haben sie das her? Und wem gehört das Hemd überhaupt?"

Sie schüttet etwas Soja-Sauce in ihre brutzelnden Zwiebeln und Karotten. „Ich habe da so meine Vermutungen, aber ich glaube es ist besser wenn du es nicht weißt."

Seufzend spielt er mit dem Zettel in seiner Hand. „_So_ schlimm?"

Einige Zeit lang sind beide still, er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, sie mit weiteren Gemüsen für ihre Suppe.

„Was ich immer noch nicht versteh," fängt er erneut an, „ist das mit der Toilette. Ich meine, haben sie keinen besseren Weg gefunden um die Rosen und das Liebesopfer zu entsorgen als sie im Klo runter zu spülen?"

In einer zischenden Dampfwolke gießt sie mehrere Gläser Wasser in den Topf. „Dafür haben sie das Zeug nicht ins Klo gesteckt. Ich hab ihnen nicht erlaubt um Mitternacht noch runter an den Fluss zu gehen, was ihnen anscheinend einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat. Wir haben uns bis um halb eins gestritten, und nachdem es ein Mitternachts-Ritual war hab ich gedacht das sei's gewesen. Hat sich herausgestellt dass sie alle Uhren eine Stunde zurück gestellt haben um noch einmal Mitternacht zu haben."

Unwillkürlich wirft er einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr, die an der Wand hängt.

„Keine Sorge," versichert sie ihm und gestikuliert mit ihrem Kochlöffel. „Ich hab sie schon wieder richtig gestellt."

Er nickt bedächtig. „Das ist nett, Liebling. Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was es mit dem Klo auf sich hat."

Sie probiert die Suppe, überlegt ein bisschen, und greift zu Salz und ein paar weiteren Gewürzen. „Ich hab dir schon gesagt, ‚Liebling', dass ich ihnen verboten habe so spät noch runter an den Fluss zu gehen. Dummerweise war das einer der Kernpunkte in dem Ritual. Nachdem ich schon im Bett war, haben die zwei dann beschlossen, dass in unserem Haus die Toilette das nächst beste Analogon zu einem fließenden Gewässer sei."

Stöhnend lässt er den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. „Ich kann mir denken wie es weiter gegangen ist. Anstatt die Rosen und das Hemd den Fluss runter schwimmen zu lassen, haben sie sie rituell das Klo runter gespült."

„Du hast es erfasst. Und bevor du fragst: Nein, ich habe nichts machen können. Sie haben sich in unserem Badezimmer eingesperrt, und, ja, sie haben sehr lange gespült. Oh, und in zehn Minuten ist das Essen fertig. Es müssen nur noch die Kartoffeln gar werden."

Er seufzt. „Ja, Liebling. Könntest du ihnen sagen, dass sie in Zukunft ihr ‚Liebesopfer' zumindest in so kleine Stücke zerschneiden sollten dass man es anständig runterspülen kann?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein nächstes mal geben wird, mein lieber Herr Gemahl. Du und ich, wir werden ein ernstes Wörtchen mit unserer Tochter reden, meinst du nicht auch?"

Bevor er ihr erwidern kann läutet die Türglocke. Sie streicht ihre Schürze glatt und trocknet ihre Hände. „Ich geh schon," meint sie, seltsam ruhig, und verlässt die Küche.

Er hört wie sie jemand an der Türe grüßt, und eine hohe Stimme – Junge? Mädchen? – antwortet. Er hört nur einzelne Brocken heraus.

„… gesagt worden … Ihre Tochter aus Versehen … nach dem Sportunterricht … hat?"

„Oh, ja, … gefunden … selbstverständlich waschen."

„… nicht nötig, Frau Haruno … keine Mühe."

„… wirklich zurück haben … Jetzt?"

„… bitte!"

Einen Moment lang ist es still, dann geht seine Frau etwas holen. Durch die nur angelehnte Küchentür kann er einen kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen erkennen, der ein dunkles Hemd und dunkle Hosen trägt. Vielleicht 10, 11 Jahre alt.

Kurz darauf kommt Yodoko mit einem seltsam vertrauten Eimer zurück, den sie dem Jungen in die Hand drückt.

„… bitteschön. Es tut … furchtbar leid …"

„… Problem, Frau Haruno … die Störung."

Gerade bevor sie die Tür zumacht erhascht er nochmals einen kurzen Eindruck von dem Jungen, der den immer vertrauter werdenden Kübel mit gehobenen Augenbrauen betrachtet. Dann kommt seine Frau in die Küche zurück.

„Wer war das," fragt er neugierig.

Sie ist immer noch seltsam ruhig. „Sasuke Uchiha."

„Ist das nicht der Typ in Sakuras Klasse, von dem sie immer so schwärmt? Was wollte er?"

„Sein Hemd."

Yamashita erbleicht. Auf einmal ergibt der Kübel erschreckend viel Sinn. „Du hast doch nicht etwa…?"

Yodoko stellt Geschirr und Besteck auf den Tisch. „Ich hab ihm angeboten, es für ihn zu waschen."

Stöhnend lässt er seinen Kopf ein einen leeren Suppenteller sinken. Seine Stimme klingt gedämpft gegen das Porzellan. „Du hast Recht. Sobald Sakura wieder kommt werde ich wirklich einmal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden müssen."

„Schau zu dass du das tust. Jetzt nimm deinen Schädel aus dem Teller, die Suppe ist fertig."

* * *

A/N: Tja, kindheitlicher Unfug, der sich tatsächlich in leicht abgewandelter Weise so zugetragen haben soll. Angeblich. Kein Kommentar.

Sakiku


End file.
